


Love Drunk

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, cathrhea shippers rise up, rise up!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Rhea tries an aphrodisiac from Dagda, and Catherine draws out the process as long as she can, because she likes being difficult.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 7: Aphrodisiacs)
> 
> SUB RHEA IS VALID. SUB RHEA IS VALID. SUB RHEA IS V
> 
> also lol i think this is the first time ive written a fic from rhea pov. she has feelings too. just remembered
> 
> i was gonna do denial for day 26 but since i basically already did it here i might switch it. not like i've been following my list anyway........day 8 is likely not going to be sadism since ive done that like twice already. i am a mess.

It took an hour to kick in. Rhea drank the potion as soon as she woke up, with her breakfast, as if it were routine. Catherine had watched her with a knowing smile, but said nothing, as they had been planning it for weeks and nothing needed saying. Rhea remembered its bitter taste thoroughly; it was stinging her tongue long after she drank it. As soon as her tongue felt normal again, though, every other part of her body began to react.

At first, it was only a subtle discord in her body, an anxiousness. They'd made sure to choose a day where Rhea had a few things to do, so that she'd have to make a few futile attempts to ignore her arousal. Rhea had come to get used to doing outrageous things for Catherine, so simply being horny during a normal day would be nothing for her. But after a while, it became more than just that warm background buzzing.

She was watching a performance by the choir, smiling tightly as they sang. She thought of Catherine, though, and she suddenly felt like the room was too hot. She thought of Catherine suggesting the idea to her—telling her about some potion recipe from Dagda she’d heard about. She thought of how they made love after discussing it, because Rhea was so excited by the idea that she couldn’t help it anymore. It felt like she’d drank it right then and there, the way her body reacted to the mere thought of Catherine.

But it was _ different. _ She felt dizzy, unable to focus on the students singing before her. She felt an itch that couldn’t be scratched. Rhea hated letting her work and romantic life intersect, usually, but that was all part of the excitement. She was thinking of Catherine, bending her over and fucking her senseless, all while the students sang hymns to the Goddess and Seteth stood by her side.

When the students finished singing, Rhea managed to clap. She noticed how warm her hands were—no, her whole body. Seteth commended the students, but wasted no time calling out the ones who were off-key.

“Archbishop, what are your thoughts?”

Rhea was caught off-guard by him asking her, but straightened as much as she could. “Very good,” Rhea said, smiling. She wanted to be anywhere else but the cathedral, but the children were so happy to hear her praise. “I am sure the Goddess heard your wonderful voices.”

The students offered their thanks, and Rhea gave a curt nod in response. The chorus was over, and she knew where Catherine would be. If she could catch Catherine...

Seteth tapped her shoulder. “Lady Rhea? Are you ready to return to the chamber?”

“Yes, Seteth. Actually, I would prefer to walk the grounds of the monastery by myself, for a moment.”

Seteth glanced at the students. He couldn’t defy Rhea in front of them, but Rhea could see him rolling it over in his head. “Er, Lady Rhea, it isn’t a part of the normal routine for you to be roaming the grounds on your own—”

“I am aware. Thank you for your concern,” she said, then departed with a smile.

* * *

Catherine wasn’t hard to find, as Rhea had expected. She was in Alois’ office for their daily jesting, but Rhea found her issue more important. 

Alois seemed surprised to see her, but Catherine wasn’t at all. She had that same cocky smile on her face, thinly veiled by the obedience that everyone else expected from her as a Knight. “L-Lady Rhea,” Alois began, bowing, “what brings you here?”

“I was looking for Catherine, Alois. I hope you do not mind if I borrow her for a few minutes,” Rhea said.

“Alois and I were sorta busy,” Catherine said. Alois reacted with a start.

_ Catherine, don’t make me beg. _ “This is a very urgent matter. Please, follow me. I assure you, it...it won’t take long.”

Catherine mulled it over. Alois gave her a punch in the shoulder, almost furious at her lack of control. Oh, how wrong he was. Catherine was more in control than Rhea had ever been. Catherine finally relented. “Well, if you say it’s important...I’ll catch you later, Alois.”

Rhea took Catherine’s hand and dragged her out of the room, giving Alois no time for goodbyes. Rhea could hear Catherine chuckling. Just the sound of Catherine’s _ voice _ turned her on. Rhea was almost to the point of tears, thinking about what Catherine would do to her. Rhea couldn’t wait until they reached her office. 

Catherine couldn’t wait either, apparently. She gripped Rhea’s hips, pushing her up against the wall of the corridor and pinning her wrists. Rhea couldn’t even think about what would happen if anyone caught them, because Catherine kissed her and her mind went completely blank. Catherine kept it short, and Rhea whimpered, looking up at Catherine with needy eyes. Catherine frowned down at her. “Tough day, huh?”

“Catherine, it-it’s working.”

“I can tell. This is pretty bad, Rhea. I have to go train in a few minutes...”

“I-I only need a few.”

“Really?” Catherine hummed, releasing Rhea’s wrists. “Fine. It’d be faster if we did it right here. Why don’t you lift your dress for me so I can give you what you need?” Rhea nodded eagerly, preparing to undress herself—then she realized what she was doing. She was in the middle of the hallway. She couldn’t let Catherine do it right there. Could she? No, she couldn’t. But she needed it...what was wrong with her? Rhea bowed her head silently. Catherine snickered. “Congrats. You passed the test. But I guess that just means you didn’t drink enough, huh?”

Enough what, Rhea wanted to ask. Then, Catherine pulled a vial out of her pocket, filled with a clear liquid. Even without tasting it, Rhea knew it was the potion she’d drank that morning. She came to her senses for a moment, biting her lip. “Catherine, if I take any more, I might not be able to—”

“Rhea,” Catherine interrupted. Rhea stopped talking when Catherine took her hand again. Oh, that sweet touch. Catherine pulled Rhea’s hand to her crotch, pressing it down hard, and Rhea gulped when she felt the stiffness beneath it.

“You...are wearing it.” The strap-on they’d bought. Rhea’s favorite toy. Catherine didn’t play fair at all.

“I am. Let’s make a deal: If you take this—” Catherine shook the vial— “I’ll let you have it. If not, then I’ll use my mouth and hands only. Your choice. If you don’t think you can take it, then we can use this another night. Just know that I’m ready if you are.”

She’s _ ready. _ Fuck, Rhea couldn’t refuse. She took the vial, and Catherine stepped back, scanning the perimeter. Before Rhea drank, she said, “How much longer?”

“Hour and a half. An hour for the rest to kick in, half an hour for you to soak in it a little bit,” Catherine said. “It’ll feel so much better when you get it, Rhea...”

“You...you do not need to convince me further,” Rhea mumbled. Quickly, before anyone could see, she downed the potion and gave the empty vial back to Catherine. 

Catherine smiled and tucked it away. Then, she gave Rhea a kiss, tongue and all. “Just so I’ll have a little bit, too,” Catherine said. She gave Rhea a pat on the head, then walked away.

_ An hour and a half, _ Rhea thought. _ Just an hour and a half. _

* * *

When the second dose kicked in, Rhea was alone in her office. She had planned on giving some faculty training, but she had to cancel. She wasn’t sure she would be able to make it when the second dose hit, and she was in enough of a right mind to make sure she was alone when it did. And she was right. The buzzing warmth turned into unbearable heat. She would rub her thighs together just to feel the friction, the minute stimulation to her clit. She thought of what it would feel like when Catherine finally came to finish her off, and felt the urge to touch herself.

Catherine never said she _ couldn’t... _

Rhea looked up to make sure her door was closed, then leaned back in her chair and pressed her fingers to her panties. They were soaked through. She would save herself for Catherine, but she couldn’t help laying her fingers on herself, rubbing them against her folds through her panties, feeling just how wet she’d gotten. Catherine would surely be pleased.

The half hour passed slowly, oh-so slowly, but Catherine eventually came, sweaty from her training but never lacking energy. She didn’t bother knocking, but she didn’t seem at all embarrassed at the sight of Rhea fervently touching herself. In fact, she seemed like she expected it. Rhea loved how predictable Catherine always found her, how Catherine knew every little quirk and kink Rhea had.

“Not sure if that thing started working on me, too, or if I’m just getting excited at the thought of you getting off.”

“Catherine,” Rhea gasped. “I need it. Please. I don’t want to do it without you, but if you don’t touch me, I’ll go mad.”

“Flip your dress up, then. Bend over the desk,” Catherine demanded. She removed her armor and clothes just enough to expose her pants. When Rhea saw her pull them down, exposing the strap-on, she couldn’t help doing as Catherine commanded. She lifted her dress, leaned over her desk, and pulled her panties to the side.

She bit her lip, staring at the chair where she’d been sitting. Her vision was starting to glaze over, she was so excited. She could hear Catherine behind her, slowly stepping closer, probably stroking her cock. 

“Please,” Rhea whispered, her voice breaking. Catherine had had enough, too; she quickly complied, pushing inside of Rhea. Catherine sighed, as if it she could feel it, but Rhea hardly made a sound. It wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever satisfy that _ itch, _ not unless Catherine fucked her unconscious. She would have let Catherine do anything, so long as she could finally cum.

At least Catherine was merciful, after letting Rhea suffer for the whole day. She gave Rhea what she wanted most: a good, hard pounding. Rhea tried to grip the desk to get her bearings, but couldn’t find a hold. She was left at Catherine’s mercy, unable to do anything but sprawl across the desk and let Catherine fuck her. Catherine usually opted for fast, feather-light touches, or slow, heavy thrusts, but Rhea got the best of both worlds that day. Catherine was plunging inside of her brutally, no room to breathe.

When Rhea managed to regain her voice, she moaned Catherine’s name without a second thought as to who could hear her. “You’re dripping all over the floor, Rhea. _ Fuck._” Was she? She wouldn’t be surprised. It felt like she’d been waiting for Catherine for days, months, _ forever. _ “Have you ever been this wet for me before, princess? Maybe I should tease you like this again.”

“No, please,” Rhea gasped. “Don’t. I need it.”

“You’re in top form today. I kinda hope for your sake that you won’t remember it. You would be mortified,” Catherine chuckled. Rhea failed to see the humor. She realized she was being ridiculous. She was saying filthy things, and it wasn't like she would die if Catherine didn’t fuck her into the desk, but...it sure felt like it.

Catherine had been holding her hips until then, and Rhea whimpered with glee when Catherine decided to pull her hair instead. She loved it when Catherine was rough with her. Everyone treated her like such a doll, but Catherine was far too brave to. Catherine was the only one who gave her exactly what she craved, even if she did do a bit of teasing along the way. Rhea wondered if Catherine truly did get enough of the aphrodisiac in her that she was affected, because Catherine was in top form, too. She had one hand in Rhea’s hair, the other digging into her hip...and most importantly, she wasn’t shy with her thrusts. She knew Rhea had been craving it all day.

Rhea felt her knees getting weak. Catherine must have noticed, because she merely pushed Rhea higher up on the desk. Then, after a moment of consideration, she lifted one of Rhea’s legs, hoisting it onto the desk. With that angle, Rhea was going breathless with every thrust, unable to even scream anymore. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, almost going numb, but Catherine didn’t stop for one second.

Rhea jolted when she felt her first orgasm wrack her body, but it wasn’t nearly enough to sate her. Catherine slowed, questioningly, but Rhea shook her head. “More. More,” she panted.

“You can keep going, just like that? Damn,” Catherine praised. Rhea began to drool as Catherine picked up the pace again, not sparing her strength. Rhea was sensitive from her previous climax and driven by Catherine’s praise. Within minutes, she was cumming again, and Catherine was leaning against her back, biting at her neck.

Catherine kept going until Rhea felt ready to pass out, with a bit of soreness starting to pang at her. She reached back and grabbed Catherine’s hand, giving it a pat, and Catherine went still inside of her. She was still all the way in, but she relaxed against Rhea anyway, petting her hair as Rhea tried to gather herself.

“All of the monastery knows what we were doing in here,” Catherine whispered.

The high hadn’t quite worn off yet, because Rhea couldn’t bring herself to care. Or perhaps she wouldn’t have cared anyway. “I will deal with any issues as they arise. I doubt anyone will say anything to me. Even Seteth would not be so bold.”

“Yeah? I guess we _ should _ do it in the hallway, next time.”

Rhea flushed. She was glad Catherine couldn’t see her face; she surely looked wrecked. “Wh-what I just said does not mean throw all caution to the wind, Catherine.”

“Sorry, sorry. Guess the aphrodisiac must be wearing off, then.” Catherine pulled out of Rhea, gently turning her over so that she could place a kiss on her lips. “I love you. You made me so happy today...Lady Rhea.”

“And you, me,” Rhea said. “But, Catherine?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you ought to be the one to try the potion next.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to the cathrhea shippers because im the most frequent supplier of content for them and i am a garbage person and writer. but actually i am enjoying myself quite a lot so i am not sorry i take that back.


End file.
